1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle such as a motorcycle that travels using a driving force of a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Among the motorcycles that travel using a driving force of a motor, a motorcycle having the following structure has been disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 4-243677). In this structure, a charging cable (electric cable) is housed in a cable housing unit under a seat, and at the time of charging, the charging cable is drawn to an outside of a vehicle body from a gap between an opening portion of the cable housing unit and the seat.
In the motorcycle disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, the charging cable is extended from a relatively upper position of the vehicle body at the time of charging. Thus, the length of the charging cable has to be long in considering a case where an outlet of an external power supply is placed on the floor or near the floor. The longer the charging cable is, the higher the cost of the charging cable. In addition, a space for housing the long charging cable needs to be secured in the vehicle body. As a result, the vehicle body increases in size.